The invention relates to a method for determining the position of the rotor of an electrical machine having several phase strands, in relation to the stator, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
EP 1 005 716 B1 discloses a method for determining the position of the rotor of an electrical machine, wherein the changes of the potential at the star point caused by changes of the potential of the rotor at the current supply inputs are utilized for determining a signal which is representative for the rotor position.
The invention is based on the object of creating a novel method for determining the position of the rotor of an electrical machine which can be carried without picking up an electrical value within the electrical machine.